


I Won't Ever

by Mischel



Series: My Special Star [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PART #9 - a poem again. I'm pretty proud of this one actually. It's about Merlin waiting for Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Ever

So hard I tried,  
so much I prayed,  
So much I wanted,  
Please don't go away

You know I didn't want to,  
but I said my goodbye,  
and now without you?  
I wish I could die.

So many years,  
and so many wishes,  
Camelot is in peace,  
but I have tears on my lashes.

You killed my soul,  
everyday I ask why,  
You, who made me whole,  
I want to die.

I failed, my dear friend,  
Everynight I cry,  
There's a peace over your land,  
And still I want to die.

Sometimes in my dreams,  
I wish I could fly,  
to find you, it seems,  
And then I want to die.

I'm counting the days,  
I'm counting the years,  
in so many ways,  
I'm crying on my knees.

So hard I tried,  
so much I prayed,  
so much I wanted,  
Please don't leave me to stay.

You know I didn't want to,  
but I said my goodbye,  
and now without you,  
I want to die.

But I won't ever...

And a tiny supplement:

Rest in peace my dear friend,  
rest in peace in that fateful lake.  
You will live in my heart,  
for now and forever,  
without any doubt.  
And forget you?

I won't ever


End file.
